(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), one of the most popular flat panel displays, include a first display panel, a second display panel, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. The LCD displays images by generating an electric field at the liquid crystal layer, determining the alignment of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling the polarization of incident light thereby.
In a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, a longitudinal axis of liquid crystal is aligned vertically to upper and lower substrates in the absence of an applied electric field. Since the VA mode LCD has a great contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, the VA mode LCD has been receiving increased attention. In order to embody a wide viewing angle in the VA mode LCD, a domain-forming member is formed in a field generating electrode. For example, the domain-forming member may be an aperture or a protrusion on the field generating electrode.
As examples, LCDs having a domain-forming member include a VA mode liquid crystal display having domain-forming members formed at both of the upper and lower substrates, and a patternless VA mode liquid crystal display having miniature patterns formed only at a lower substrate without forming patterns on an upper substrate. A display area is sectored into a plurality of domains by the domain-forming members, and liquid crystals in each domain are inclined in the same direction.
Lately, a technology for pre-tilting liquid crystals at a predetermined angle has been introduced in order to improve response speed. For example, liquid crystals are disposed between first and second display panels, an alignment supplement is added between the first and second display panels to pre-tilt the liquid crystals at a predetermined angle, and the alignment supplement is hardened.
In a process of hardening the alignment supplement and liquid crystals are aligned by applying a voltage in the liquid crystal display, and the alignment supplement among the aligned liquid crystals is hardened with a predetermined pre-tilt angle at a surface of the alignment material.